


Being Cured of Boredom and Exhaustion

by VDlovesbooks



Series: Shenanigans with Jack Frost and Elsa [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsa (Frozen) & Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VDlovesbooks/pseuds/VDlovesbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Queen of Arendelle can be downright tiring sometimes. Luckily Jack's there to help her have a little fun. Let's see what kind of shenanigans they get up to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Cured of Boredom and Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited about it, so I would love it if you guys showed some support for it, in whichever way you choose. I'm new to AO3 (in fact, just joined today), so I don't know the terminology yet. Anyway. You can find this on Fanfiction as well. I've decided that I'll try posting my stories on both websites. 
> 
> NOTE: This story is continued in a separate fic (that I have now posted called 'Antics of a Winter Spirit and Snow Queen'), and it will be multi-chaptered. It will be a series of one-shots that are all related.
> 
> So this is set after the events of Frozen and ROTG. Jack and Elsa have known each other since Elsa was a child.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything ROTG or Frozen related.

It was a sunny summer afternoon in the kingdom of Arendelle. Not a cloud was in the sky, and birds of all sorts flew through the air, calling to one another cheerfully in lovely, lilting chirps. The sun was slowing drifting down the sky, soaking everything with a reddish-orange hue. The town was alive with people, the children running about laughing and playing games. The adults were simply walking, reflecting the happiness of the children. The fjord's water sparkled like diamonds, and a few boats drifted peacefully through it. The kingdom's castle stood regally at the edge of the fjord, red sunlight reflecting off its many windows giving the castle a bit of a sparkle. Everything seemed picturesque on the outside.

The same thing could not be said about the inside.

A beautiful young woman wearing an ice dress and heels made her way down one of the many hallways of Arendelle castle, accompanied by a stout man. She appeared to be calm and poised, but upon closer inspection she looked weary and slightly annoyed. The two of them stopped outside a white door with rosemaling and snowflakes painted on it.

The young woman said to the man, "Kai, I think I'll just retire to my room for the day. If anyone comes calling, do tell them that the Queen is doing things of the utmost importance and cannot be disturbed."

Kai, the stout man, sighed in resignation. "As you wish, milady."

The young woman smiled. "Thank you, Kai." She then opened the door and slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Elsa sighed, leaning against the door. She was absolutely and utterly exhausted. It had been another long day. Problem after problem had bombarded her today like flies attacking honey.

The Duke of Weselton was acting up again; he had been going on for some time about compensation for that "dreadful ordeal that has surely shortened my lifespan by a decade from all the simply  _horrendous_ cold". Elsa had to spend quite a bit of time drafting a letter  _again_ saying, as politely as she could, that he could not receive compensation due to the fact that he had tried to send his men after her and assassinate her. The man was as ridiculous as his wig.

Then some weirdo guy from the kingdom of Flora had dropped by with a ridiculous amount of flowers and awful courting skills, offering his hand in marriage. He'd stayed by her side  _all day_ and tried to impress her with stories of valor and how amazing he was at gardening. She had wanted to get rid of him, but there was no way she could have done so without causing a scene. And of course the option of using her powers on him was out of the question. But seriously. Could  _nobody_ see that maybe,  _just maybe_ , it was perfectly okay to be single and happy? She was only twenty. There was plenty of time for her to find someone to love and settle down with. But now that everyone knew about her cyrokinesis,  _everyone_ seemed interested in her. She almost wished that Arendelle would go back to being the mysterious kingdom that nobody really knew about.

All in all, it was a pretty bad day.

Maybe being Queen wasn't all it was hyped up to be.

She sighed again. She could definitely use a break. She stared aimlessly at her wall of books. What could she possibly do? Generally, when she'd had a long, hard day, she and Anna would spend some time together. They'd go down to the town and talk to the people, do things that everyone else did. Wander amongst the stores, occasionally buying something. Sometimes they'd take Olaf with them. He adored the kids and loved playing with them.

Occasionally, they would be hit with a bit of nostalgia and play as they did when they were kids. Giggling, they would sneak down to the ballroom, lock the doors, and make their own indoor skating rink. Elsa would try and get Anna to glide gracefully, only to have her flail her arms around wildly, feet doing some sort of wild dance, and crash against her sister, bringing both of them down. But Anna had gone on a trip to the mountains with Kristoff to visit the trolls, and wasn't due back for another few days. She'd taken Olaf with her too, because he had wanted to go visit his brother Marshmallow.

She groaned inwardly.  _If only I could have a little fun right now, to forget everything that's happened today._

As if the heavens had heard, a cold breeze suddenly drifted through her open balcony door. A handsome young man with stunning ice blue eyes, pale skin, and spiky white hair flew through the door, landing gently on the plush, teal carpet that lined most of the room. He carried a staff that resembled a shepherd's crook, and his eyes sparkled with amusement and a hint of mischievousness. He smiled at her.

"Jack!" Elsa nearly shrieked, running over to him as fast as her ice heels would allow, and launched herself at him, crushing him in a hug. "You're here!"

Jack laughed gently, wrapping his arms around her thin torso. "Good to see you too, Elsa."

Elsa finally unwrapped herself from Jack, looking up at him with unbridled happiness. "I haven't seen you for so long," she said breathlessly. "What have you been up to?"

The last time she had seen him, he'd just become a Guardian and had stopped by to see her on his way around the world to get some more believers and check to see if any of Pitch's Nightmares remained. But that had been months ago, and she hadn't seen him since.

Jack chuckled. "Oh, you know, the usual. Causing snow days, playing with kids, giving Bunny a hard time, hanging out at the Pole with North so I can snag some cookies and bother Phil."

Elsa looked a bit wistful. "That sounds like you're having a wonderful time."

Jack looked at her a bit more seriously. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea." She then recounted all the issues that she'd had to deal with all day, complaining about the irksome prince in particular.

Jack snorted. "I think I may have seen him on my way in." He looked thoughtful. "I'm betting you could use a little something to relax."

"Yes!" she said eagerly, then with a sly look in her eye, said, "...That is, if you have anything in mind." She discreetly put her hands behind her back, and snowflakes began to swirl in her palm, forming a perfect little snowball.

"Is that a  _challenge,_  Snow Queen?" Jack grinned, returning her sly look.

"Oh, you better think it is," she said teasingly.

"Well,  _you_ said it Elsa, so-OOMPH!" A snowball hit him right in the face. The snow fell off, revealing his rather surprised face. Elsa was laughing so hard, she didn't see him throw a snowball back at her. WHACK! It hit the side of her head, literally knocking her out of her laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked, then flew out of the room, calling, "Take  _that,_  Elsa!"

No! She wouldn't let him have the last laugh in this little battle. Elsa waved her hands at her clothes, so that the cape disappeared, and her ice heels turned into ice flats, so she could run better. She sprinted out of the room, barely managing to keep up with Jack and nearly knocking one of the many suits of armor lining the halls. Jack seemed intent on going downstairs, and he gracefully went down the spiral banister like he was snowboarding. Frost crackled under his feet.

Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, she couldn't slide down the banister the way Anna could, so instead she shot her hands at the stairs, creating a sleek, shiny ramp of ice, and slid down, laughing the whole way. She immediately leapt to her feet at the bottom of the stairs and followed the trail of frost that Jack seemed to have left behind, as if he wanted her to catch him.

Finally, she turned the corner just in time to see Jack disappear through a door that had just swung open.

She crept up to the door, plotting her revenge, and then realized where she was.  _Not the KITCHEN!_

Jack was notorious for causing mayhem in the kitchen. He'd once told her a story about how he'd frozen all the ovens in North's kitchen so that when the Yetis tried to make cookies, they couldn't. It frustrated them so much that the Yetis tried to light a fire and bake the cookies that way, but they were a little overenthusiastic with the fire and nearly burned down the kitchen. Jack nearly got away with it, except he decided to stick around to laugh at the Yetis. So of course North came barging in, yelled at Jack for being irresponsible, then forbade him from ever entering the kitchen again.

 _If I want dinner, I better do something._ So she did the only logical thing: she burst through the kitchen door and gave a heart attack to about twenty ladies who shrieked and dropped whatever it was they were holding.

"Your Majesty!" cried one of the ladies, scandalized. "That is no way to enter a room!"

"Oh, er, sorry..." she trailed off as she suddenly noticed Jack on an upper shelf, smirk planted firmly on his face and an open bag of flour next to him.

 _Uh-oh..._ She knew he could control the wind and she really,  _really_ didn't want to see just how far the flour could reach. She took a step forward.

Whoops. Wrong move.

Jack slammed his staff on the shelf, while at the same time knocking over the bag of flour.

POOF!

Flour flew everywhere, assisted by the wind Jack created. The ladies began screaming again as white coated everything. Elsa managed to avoid some of it by turning at the very last second, but now one side of her dress looked like it'd just lost a battle with a blizzard. Appropriate, seeing as it was made of ice.

"SNOW DAY!" she heard Jack yell, before he launched himself in the air again and flew out of the room.

"Sorry!" Elsa yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted after him. Poofs of white flour followed her every step. She yelled, "You are  _so_ getting it Frost!"

She heard him laugh, and finally caught sight of him again, flying slightly in front of her. She grinned, and then made a humongous snowball. She was ready to throw it, when -

Elsa stopped short. She suddenly noticed that the guy from Flora was standing right in front of her, alongside Kai, who appeared to have been trying to convince him to leave, judging by his hand on the man's arm and the rather irritated look on his face. They both stared at Elsa, and she realized how comical the scene must have looked, with her holding a snowball the size of a balloon while covered in flour, in the middle of the hallway with nothing to throw it at, seeing as neither of them could see Jack.

And then she burst out laughing. Jack did as well, laughing so hard that he had to clutch his staff for support.

"Your majesty," she managed between rather unladylike snorts (not that she really cared; it was just Kai and she didn't like the prince anyway) "I thought you would have," *giggle*, "left," *chuckle*, "by now."

The prince looked rather uncomfortable. "Oh. I, er, thought you were busy with things of utmost importance, so I just came back to schedule another appointment with you, so we could, um, spend more time together, but I see that that's, er, not necessary anymore."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," Elsa said sweetly. "Kai will see you off."

The prince nodded hastily, as if he couldn't wait to get out of there. He quickly strode away, leaving Kai to follow him, but not before Kai could give Elsa a look that was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Elsa just gave him an impish smile, before turning back to walk to her room.

Then a voice behind her spoke. "You know, I've heard that throwing snowballs at nothing can be very off-putting for princes."

Elsa playfully turned around and elbowed Jack in the ribs. He yelped. "Ow!"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him. Then realization hit her. "You did this on purpose, didn't you."

He just grinned at her, and winked.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, share the love with others! Comment! Do SOMETHING to let me know you've read this! :)


End file.
